Car wash
by Crystal of Moonlight
Summary: Shonen-ai, Deathshipping. Just a short oneshot about what Marik and Ryou do on a hot summer afternoon. R


**Hi there. This is just a short oneshot (it's my first, btw) that came to my mind while I was at the car wash yesterday.  
Shonen-ai. Deathshipping ('cause there aren't so much out there). **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Car wash**

The sun was shining down on Domino City on this really hot summer day. Marik and his boyfriend Ryou went for a spin in Marik's new red sports car.

After a while, Marik noticed that his normally pale boyfriend had quite a red head.

"Hey, sweetie, you're alright?", the bronzed Egyptian asked, a bit worried about his lover.

"Sure... It's just a bit hot", Ryou answered, smiling adorably and fanned himself.

Marik smirked. At the next red traffic light, he stopped and leaned sidewards so that his face was merely inches away from his lover's face.

Ryou slowly turned his head in Marik's direction and his eyes widened with surprise as Marik's lips were pressed against his. Marik's hands were in Ryou's hair, pushing the pale boy gently closer to the Egyptian.

As the two had to break apart because of a lack of air, they both panted. Marik smirked and Ryou looked slightly dazed, his head redder than before the kiss.

"Did that help to cool you down?", Marik asked.

"N-Not really", Ryou answered. "It had the opposite effect, actually", he added.

Behind their car a long line of cars had formed and several annoyed drivers honked, because the traffic light was already green.

"Uhm... I think we should continue driving", Ryou muttered.

"Yeah, yeah", Marik said and positioned himself so that he looked forward, but as he wanted to drive again, the traffic light was already red again.

The cars behind him started to honk again.

"What?", Marik shouted. "What do they want? It's red!" He growled and shook his head. Ryou just giggled softly. Marik grinned at him.

"You know what?", he asked. "I know what'll make you cool down."

Ryou raised one eyebrow. "Really?", he asked.

Marik nodded. "Yeah."

As the traffic light was green again, Marik continued to drive this time (to the delight of the drivers in the cars behind him).

"So, where are we heading?", Ryou asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough", Marik replied, grinning.

Ryou sighed and looked out of the window. After a while, they turned left, to the car wash.

"Hand car wash?", Ryou asked.

Marik smirked. "Yeah, that's right. I think my red baby (- that's equivocal, hehe-) needs a cooling and a wash as well."

Marik got out of the car. "You stay sitting here, okay?", he said. Ryou nodded and watched his lover going away from the car to get what he needed to wash it.

Soon after, Marik returned with a bucket of water and a sponge. He then started to wash the car.

Ryou watched him doing this. He had to smile whenever Marik looked at him.

After a while, a smirk darted over Marik's face and suddenly, he sat on top of the hood. Slowly, he dunked the sponge into the water and began washing the windshield. But not only the windshield.

Marik started to undress himself. He took off his shirt, threw it besides the car and washed with the dripping wet sponge over his bare chest.

Ryou just sat in the car with wide eyes, gaping and turning redder than he already was by now.

Marik grinned and tried to make a sexy pose, and he succeeded. Ryou nearly drooled by the sight of his lover, sitting on the hood, undressing himself and washing himself as well as the windshield in passing.

Several on-turning poses later, Marik dashed himself and the car with the rest of the water in the bucket. Then, he jumped off of the hood and brought the utensils he had needed back to where he'd taken it from. Before he got in the car again, he picked up his shirt. Back in the car, he threw it backwards and started the motor.

"Cooled down, now?", Marik asked the still gaping Ryou.

Ryou shook his head to snap out of his stare.

"Actually, not", he whispered, before his lips were again locked with Marik's.

**Oh, well. Imagining the whole scene was actually easier than writing it. I'm not good at writing oneshots, I think. I like writing multiple-chapter stories more, but it was worth a try to write a oneshot. I hope you liked it nevertheless. **

**Just tell me in a review what you think and I'll be happy. ^-^**

**~Crystal of Moonlight~**


End file.
